fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wylan B
Wylan B is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Sushiria. Appearance Wylan B has tanned skin and sideswept blonde hair covered by a purple cap with lighter front, blue trim, and Derps design. He wears a blue shirt underneath a lavender parka, golden chain bracelets and a golden Derps necklace. He has deep purple pants, a golden "shake" belt buckle and golden shoes with blue laces, purple stripes and black soles. He also has a lip piercing. Styles Style B He wears a black-and-blue cap with Wildberry Derps print, blue parka with silver Derps and "W" printing, and black trim. He also wears lavender pants. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Fried Calamari *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Eggplant **Octopus *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Easter) *Azul Ranch Taco with Battered Perch *Onions *Spring Coleslaw *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Sugar Holiday (Easter) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Jelly Beans *Raspberries *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Drink: **Large Wildberry Shake with Sugar Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 35 Unlockables *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Wildberry Shake. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Philly Steak. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: He earned more votes than Johnny and Hugo, winning the Hakuto Division with Perri. He then earned more votes than Allan in the semi-finals but lost to Carlo Romano in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Wylan means "seagull" in Welsh. *He does not close his eyes, even if the animation he is in acts calls for it. This error was later fixed since Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Order Tickets Wylan New.png|Wylan B's Sushiria order during New Year wylannn.PNG|Wylan B's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1271.JPG|Wylan B's Pizzeria HD order during Easter IMG_1263.JPG|Wylan B's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery UnlockingWylan.png|Unlocking Wylan B in Sushiria WylanProfile's.png Wylan B style B.png fanart 012417.jpg Wylan.PNG Wylan Happy.png|He doesn't blink?! WylanFail.png Wylan B PTMTG! Promotion.png|Papa's Taco Mis To Go! Wylan B Approved! Unlocking Wylan B (TMTG).png|Unlocking Wylan B in Taco Mia To Go! (He now closes his eyes!) Perfect Taco - Wylan B (TMTG).png|Perfect taco for Wylan B! Perfect Cool Azul - Wylan B (TG).png|Mastering Cool Azul with a perfect taco! Unlocking Wylan B (PHD).png|Unlocking Wylan B in Pancakeria HD! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B.png|Perfect breakfast for Wylan B during Easter! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B (2).png|Perfect during Summer Luau! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B (3).png|Perfect and Bronze for Wylan B! IMG 0987.JPG IMG 1024.JPG Wylan&Rudy.jpg 19756199 1865631460422207 1856415771 n.jpg IMG 1114.JPG Fan Art wylan b by aronora-dat61um.jpg|By aronora wylan b by cepproductions-dasqxxi.jpg|By CepProductions dining room by obedart2015-dav30io.jpg|Wylan B with Hope, Quinn and Timm by ObedART2015 Wylan B Chibi.jpg|Wylan B Chibi Maker Wylan B Chibi Style B.jpg|Wylan B Chibi Maker Style B es:Wylan B zh:Wylan B Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:W Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria D [[Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts